School Life
by Lolzersgirl
Summary: When Wally, M'gann and Conner earn scholarships to Gotham Academy, they get introduced to a boy named Richard Grayson, is there more to this boy than he suggests? T for later violence and cussing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay... Before I start, I must do a motherflipping disclaimer! Which is f**king bogus! **

**Disclaimer: Do NOT own Young Justice, DC or Warner Brother's Entertainment.**

* * *

It was a surprisingly quite week for the Team. Nothing had happened at all, yet they were all gathered at .

"Okay, Rob, what do you want?" Wally asked, eating a banana that he had not had a second ago.

"I didn't want you! You wanted me!" Dick retorted, giving a bird-glare to Wally.

"No... Kaldur'ahm wanted us here!" Artemis said, glaring at the Atlantian.

"I do not believe so, Artemis, t'was M'gann." Kaldur replied, being as stoic as ever.

"What!? I did!? I'm sorry... I don't remember!" M'gann shouted, frowning slightly.

"M'gann didn't want us here. And DON'T look at me like that! I didn't either!" Conner interrupted, standing up for his girlfriend.

"Actually, it was me." A dark voice said, scaring all but Robin. The owner of the voice stepped forward and faced the Team.

"I wanted you here to discuss your schools... I was talking with Commissioner Gordon, and he introduced me to Bruce Wayne." Batman said stoically, he really was a great liar, no wonder Robin could tell massive lies and pass them as the full on truth.

"And we had a discussion about scholarships to Gotham Academy. He brought up all three of you." Batman said, remaining in a straight posture.

"Three? Bats, there's six of us!" Wally said, munching on a Dorito.

"Yeah... I already go to a scholarship school, Artemis already goes to Gotham Academy and Kaldur goes to school in Atlantis." Robin replied, being the worlds-second-greatest-detective that he is.

"Precisely, Robin." Batman replied, feeling rather proud of his son for leaving out the fact that he too attended Gotham Academy. He had Conner and M'gann's scholarship already, as the two of them were having a really rough time at their school. Wally, however, was not easy to deal with. Wally was extremely popular at his school, and had NO intention of giving that up. Barry had agreed that he should attend said Academy, but Wally still didn't want to. After about FIVE hours of persuading, Wally had been forced to go the academy, which he was still not happy about.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: PART TWO! (Dun dun duuuuuuuun)**

* * *

"WALLY! Get up! There's bacon for breakfast!" Iris called up the stairs, tempting her nephew to come from his room. Wally ducked his head under his pillow. He really did not want to go to a stuck-up academy, especially since he would now be with the Team for most of his young life. Speaking of the Team, he still didn't know which school Dick went to. Heck, he didn't even know his name!

"WALLACE WEST! If you do not get up now, I'm eating the bacon myself!" Barry called up the stairs, with a mocking but serious tone in his voice. At this Wally ran down the stairs in 2 seconds flat.

"Don't even joke about that, Uncle.B!" Wally said, giving Barry a glare.

"Who said I was joking?" Barry said licking his mouth and finger-tips. Wally and Iris looked at the plate where the bacon had been and back to the Flash.

"BARRY!"

-

"Morning, Conner! I made bacon!" M'gann cheered, looking over to the still sleepy Superboy.

"Thanks, Meg." Conner replied, sitting at the table.

"Oh come on! This is going to be fun! And think, we'll be with Wally and Artemis all day!" The Martian said, trying to cheer up the half-Kryptonian.

"Yay." Was the reply. Hearing that from a normal person would mean that they were being sarcastic and dreading it, but hearing it from Conner Kent meant that he was genuinely looking at the bright side.

-

"YO! MEGAN! CONNER!" Wally shouted, standing near the entrance to the school.

"Wally! So glad to see you!" Megan responded, dragging Conner up to the speedster.

"You too, babe!" Wally replied, earning a small glare form Conner.

"Yo, Baywatch! Stop flirting!" Artemis' voice shouted towards the three. She was running towards them, sweat already dripping down her forehead.

"Oh, pu-lease! I would never do anything of the sort!" Wally said, facing the sky with a small smile on his face. Artemis just rolled her eyes and ushered them inside. The school was huge. The library was to the left and the hallway was directly to their right.

"Wow..." Wally said, before being knocked by a small boy.

"Omigosh! Sorry, Wally!" The blue-eyed boy said, helping up the redhead.

"Uh... It's no prob... How do you know my name?" Wally asked, staring at the small boy. M'gann soon followed his gaze and looked at the boy too.

"Uh... I was sent here to help you. You must be Megan Morse, Conner Kent, Wallace West and of course you, Arty!" The boy said, smirking as he did. He had completely forgotten about the Team not knowing he was Dick.

"Arty? This dude has a nick-name for you already? And you've only been here two months!" Wally said, smirking at the archer.

"Shut up, Baywatch." Dick and Artemis said at exactly the same time. The four turned to Dick with questioning looks. The boy just smirked and gave them their time-tables. They still didn't take their eyes of the boy, he was familiar to all of them, but they couldn't put their fingers on it.

"Okay, Conner and Megan are in BF07... Which is up there and to the left... And Wally is with you, Arty! I'm sure you'll show him! Ask me if ya need help!" The black-haired boy said, turning to the door and leaving.

"Okay... WHAT THE-" Wally started before being interrupted by Megan.

"Why does he call you `Arty`?" Megan asked questioningly.

"On the first day he came up to me and took a picture of me and him saying, `You'll laugh about this someday`, and then walking off to his friend Barbara. He has referred to me as `Arty` for the ENTIRE time I've been here! It's really bugging me!" Artemis complained, grabbing Wally's arm and leading him through the crowd and to a Science room, leaving Megan and Conner to face the stampede and head up the stairs.

-

"Yo, Megs! Over here!" Wally called from the field. His first lesson had been awesome. First of all it had been a science lesson, second, he was sitting on a table with two extremely pretty girls, and last, his science teacher seemed extremely nice and beautiful.

"Hey, Wally!" Megan said, practically sprinting towards the speedster. Her first lesson had been pretty cool, she had met three girls who had helped her and had been very kind. Conner just smiled slightly and walked over to his girlfriend and his brother.

"So... Heard we have to go the head-teacher at lunch, y'know... To sort stuff out, 'n' stuff." Wally said, leaning against a wall.

"Oh, okay!" Megan said, holding her boyfriend's hand.

"Baywatch, careful! Don't get too jealous about the two lover-birds!" Artemis said, walking over with her two friends from the Archery club.

"Shut it." Wally said, eyeing the two girls behind Artemis.

"Oh pu-lease... They're WAY out of you're league!" Artemis commented, placing her hands on her hips. The two girls did the same and slightly giggled.

"Can't help me from dreamin'!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Let us venture to part three! **

* * *

The two girls giggled again and blushed. A redhead walked up behind the two girls and tapped the brunette's shoulder, causing her to scream.

"BABS! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" The girl said, grabbing the ginger's arm and lifting it so she could tickle her.

"Chloe... Leave her alone." The black-haired female said, crossing her muscular arms.

"Babs, what did you do this time?" Dick said, after walking up to the bundle of girls. Chloe let go of Babs and shot a fond look at Dick. Maddie(the muscular, black-haired girl) shot a mocking grin at Dick and walked over to him.

"Come on little Dickie! Don't ruin Chloe's fun! Don't be a spoiled brat." Maddie said, looking directly into Dick's eyes. He just smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you threatening me?" Dick said, putting all of his wait onto one side and crossing his arms.

"Nah! Why would I ever threaten a kid?" The girl said, messing up the boys hair.

"He's not a kid, Mads..." Babs said, trying to stop Dick from whatever he was doing.

"Yes he is, he's only thirteen!" Maddie said, a small crowd forming around her, Babs, Wally, Artemis, Megan, Conner, Chloe and Dick.

"Yet I'm still more clever than you." Dick commented, drawing a small `Bam` from a boy in the crowd.

"Oh it's on, little man. Right here, right now." Maddie said, a large smirk on her face.

"I don't usually fight girls. But I guess I could make an exception." Dick said, passing his bag to Babs. Barbara gave him a small gesture as to say, `What are you doing? BACK OUT` but he completely ignored it. Wally had frozen. This dude was thirteen? He was seriously going to fight a girl as buff as Maddie?

Maddie grabbed his arm and started twisting it. Dick only rolled his eyes and did a back-flip to get out of the girls grasp.

"Best you could do?" He asked, mocking her. Maddie simply grunted and punched him right in the cheek. Dick simply raised and eyebrow. He did a somersault and punched Maddie in the forehead. Maddie screamed and growled.

"Aww! Was I too tough on you?" The thirteen year old asked, smirking. Maddie charged at him, trying to grab his legs, but he simply jumped and stood on her back. He cackled.

Wally gasped. `That cackle...` Wally thought before being trailed off by the sight before him. Maddie had grabbed Dick's legs and was swinging him around like discus. Megan gasped and hugged Conner out of fear. Artemis was gaping, Dick had never showed any indication of being this good at fighting. Finally, Maddie let go of her grip on the boy's legs. There was collective gasp.

Dick was about to touch the ground head first, but he placed his hands in front of him and did a flip and stood up, back facing the audience. He turned and faced Maddie.

"Y'know, for someone so buff, you're really not that tough are you?" He asked rhetorically before walking to Babs to collect his back and walking away.

From the audience was a lot of gossiping and booing at Maddie.

"I'm so getting you, Grayson... If it's the last thing I do."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's a short one, really hate this story. If you wanna read something good... Go read MistressOfRobins of somet'**

* * *

"MADDIE!? What was that for!? He's only THIRTEEN! You're sixteen!" Chloe shouted at her friend.

"Yeah, Mads! Jeez..." Artemis said.

"For once... I agree with Artemis." A redhead boy said, stepping out from the crowd. Wally gasped. It was Roy.

"Great... So I've got Harper on my team... Yay." Artemis replied, glaring at the other archer.

"I'd never be on your team, twerp." Roy commented, folding his arms. Wally tapped Roy on the shoulder. Roy turned to face Wally. The younger redhead backed up, scared that he would be beaten to a pulp by the archer.

"Wall-man! Since when were you here?" Roy asked playfully, holding out his fist. Wally slammed his fist against the older's and smiled.

"Gonna ask you the same thing! Scholarship... You?" The speedster asked.

"Same." He said. "Sorry, Wall-man! Gotta go." Roy said, pulling at his red and black school bag.

"Where?" Wally asked, not aware that he looked like he was a puppy who had just been kicked in the stomach. The bell rang, signalling the students to go to their next glass. Roy smirked, Wally returned the smile. Roy walked off with what Wally assumed to be other archers. Megan smiled at Conner.

"Wally? Who was that?" Conner asked. He was the only one out of the Team who didn't know Roy was Red Arrow.

"An old friend." Wally replied.

"Next stop, Headmaster's office."


End file.
